


Ованджила

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Centaur Charles Smith, Centaurs, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Fisting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Urethral Play, Xenophilia, excessive cum
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Когда европейцы давным-давно завезли на континент лошадей, здесь уже жили коренные народы. В некотором роде… Похожие.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Ованджила

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Синеголовник](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197562) by [fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020). 



Охотников за головами оказывается слишком много. Их, должно быть, набрал и вооружил кто-то из армии, но такая деятельность очень вряд ли похожа на одобряемую властями — скорее, на чью-то подначку. Артур давно слышал, что в этом штате земли, где испокон веков располагались стойбища кентавров, очень богаты на нефтяные залежи. А значит, обязательно найдется кто-то, кто захочет наложить лапу на то, что пока не прибрано ни к чьим рукам. Например, любая из нескольких набирающих силу и влияние нефтяных компаний. Банда ван дер Линде уже имела дело с Корнуолл Керосин энд Тар, так что Артур знает, как это все бывает.

Рыча от злости и разочарования, он пытается нашарить в карманах и патронаже хоть один лишний патрон — но везде пусто. Он громко чертыхается, когда очередная пуля свистит над ухом — еще бы пара сантиметров и не сносить ему головы. Кровь бешено стучит в висках, как и всегда в перестрелках — да вот только сейчас никакая банда не прикроет ему спину. Он крепче сжимает бедрами бока Чарльза, постоянно одергивая себя от привычки пришпоривать загнанную лошадь, и достает последнюю динамитную шашку. На полном ходу галопом поджигать фитиль — та еще задачка. Он кричит Чарльзу, едва не споткнувшемуся о какой-то валун:

— Прикрой уши, сейчас будет громко, — и швыряет шашку назад по дороге, пытаясь попасть в хотя бы одного из преследователей. 

От взрыва закладывает уши — а потом все наполняется мерзким звоном. Сквозь звон глухо бьется о камень очередная пуля, и Артур понимает, что план не удался. 

Какие уж тут планы. Он же не Датч, в конце-то концов. Вот кто всегда был хорош в планах. 

Чарльз поворачивается, не снимаясь с галопа, и натягивает тетиву — крупные мышцы натягивают ткань рубашки, — и Артур, дернув головой назад, видит, как сразу две стрелы вонзаются в грудь одному из охотников. 

— Сворачивай в гору, — потыкав себя в звенящее ухо, кричит Артур. Черт, с такими виражами можно свалиться и шею себе свернуть, без седла-то опыт у него невелик. 

— Не говори глупостей, — кричит в ответ Чарльз. 

— Да послушай же меня! Там есть пещера. — Он обхватывает Чарльза за талию, пытаясь удержаться, и резкий соленый запах пота ударяет в голову. — В горы они не пойдут, пожалеют лошадей, им потом обратно возвращаться.

— Я знаю про пещеру! Ты на вкус — точно такой же, как и любой из этих охотников. — Хвост Чарльза яростно хлещет его по бокам. Тропа сворачивает к перелеску, и по левую руку уже накреняется кряж, соединяющийся вдали с белыми шапками горы Шанн. 

— В том-то и суть! Никто еще не знает, что пумы больше нет, зато все в округе помнят, что она людоедка. 

Еще одна пуля свистит мимо, и Чарльз резко вскрикивает, хватаясь за плечо. 

— Как это нет? С чего ты взял?

— Черт! — Артур пригибается, но ветка все равно хлещет его по лицу. — Я сам ее и прикончил! Долгая история!

Ничего не ответив, Чарльз сворачивает на уклон, поднимающийся к снегам. Артур оборачивается: охотники улюлюкают что-то, кричат, ругаются. 

Когда они поднимаются достаточно высоко, туда, где снег уже укрывает траву, охотники отстают — а потом и вовсе прекращают погоню. 

— Продажные животные. За сотню баксов на все готовы, — рычит Артур, когда Чарльз замедляет ход. 

— Кто бы говорил, — усмехается тот, запыхавшись. Если бы он ответил подобное с полгода назад, Артур бы, наверное, дал ему в морду — но теперь он только улыбается, не испытывая ничего, кроме странного тепла. — Да и сотня — это мягко сказано. Напомни, сколько за тебя назначено? Пять тысяч?

Артур спрыгивает с его спины, а потом несильно пихает локтем в бок. 

— Пять тысяч. Если помнишь, зачем спрашиваешь. 

Полгода назад он бы не поверил, что расскажет какому-то малознакомому мужику, что находится в розыске по всей стране, а в Нью-Остине его хотят живым или мертвым. Скорее уж мертвым. 

Полгода назад он бы не стал так рисковать, не стал бы светить рожей перед первым встречным — впрочем, озеро Ованджила не в Нью-Остине, а вовсе в другом штате, разделенным с ним Нижней Монтаной и дамбой. Раньше он считал, что по эту сторону относительно безопасно и никакие законники и охотники за головами со своими розысками сюда не сунутся — во-первых, это не на их территории, во-вторых, не всякий полезет за чужим куском хлеба, когда в своем штате и без того достаточно дел, например, те же Дель Лобо, которых ловить-не переловить. 

Полезли. Сунулись. 

Артур вздыхает. Не иначе как каким-то засранцам стало скучно жить. Чего его вообще туда понесло? Ну как же, ясное дело.

Он может сколько угодно убеждать себя, что добирается на эту окраину Вест Элизабет к югу от Биг Вэлли из-за того, что на Ованджиле водится славный, жирненький малоротый окунь и надеется однажды поймать того самого, легендарного, за которого Джереми Гилл обещает хорошие деньги; но на северном берегу его всегда тянет к другому месту. 

Там, у холма, теперь лишь обугленные руины живой когда-то резервации — и небольшое кладбище, которое Чарльз выкопал своими руками. Он частенько приходит туда, хоть и остатки его племени давно ушли на север, а ему самому появляться в этих землях теперь опасно. Скорее всего, именно те люди, которые сегодня гнались за ними, полгода назад подожгли резервацию после того, как племя отказалось съезжать; Артур думает, что их всех все равно перебили бы, не будь там ни признаков нефти, ни каких-то других поводов для распрей. 

Просто потому что здесь, в Америке, так принято. 

Коренных племен почти не осталось. 

Обычно Артуру, как и всей банде, не было дела до чужих проблем — свои бы шкуры уцелели. Но, — будь проклят этот окунь, — ему не повезло тогда увидеть все своими глазами. Полыхающие типи, женские крики и фигура Чарльза на фоне пламени, с луком на изготовку и таким гневом в глазах, что даже Артуру стало не по себе. Он чуть было не пустил в него стрелу тогда, приняв за одного из охотников; но Артур рассудил, что враг его врага — его друг, и помог отстреляться. А потом все как-то завертелось само собой, и они еще не раз встречались здесь, на берегу этого красивейшего озера, то ли случайно, то ли не очень, охотились в этих богатых краях, каждый забирая свою долю для своего «племени», и Чарльз, будь он тоже проклят вместе с чертовым окунем, вдруг оказался ему ближе и понятнее, чем многие из тех, кого он когда-либо знал. 

И вот теперь Артур ползет по высокому снегу в горы, его совсем новая купленная в Строберри лошадь пала смертью храбрых в первые же минуты нападения охотников, с ней же осталось все его оружие, провиант и смена теплой одежды, а впереди только холод, пронизывающий до костей и перспектива отсиживаться черти где еще какое-то время. 

— Сюда, — говорит он, поеживаясь от холода, и дышит на начинающие мерзнуть руки. — За той скалой должен быть проход. 

Чарльз издает удовлетворенный звук. Они заходят в темную пещеру, и глаза на какое-то время совсем перестают видеть — но потом быстро привыкают к темноте, и Артур уже различает знакомую небольшую залу, от которой вглубь уходит тупиковый коридор, полный звериных и человеческих костей. Цокот копыт по камням отражается эхом в высоких сводах. Артур смотрит на Чарльза и не понимает, как так вышло, что его племена сгоняют в резервации и истребляют из века в век, называя животными и приравнивая к обычным лошадям. Артур не учился в школе, но только круглый дурак не знает этой истории — когда европейцы давным-давно завезли на континент лошадей, здесь уже жили коренные народы. В некотором роде... Похожие. 

Может, это и послужило поводом для войны, может, просто подлило масла в огонь в и без того сложный конфликт, только вот ничего с тех пор не поменялось. 

Подумать только: и после всего этого Чарльз просто так позволил ему оседлать себя, не сказав ни слова. Артур хмурится этой мысли. 

— Что им от тебя было нужно? — спрашивает Артур, когда они проходят в глубь залы и Чарльз кладет у стены лук и колчан со стрелами, а Артур рядом успевшую надоесть и такую бесполезную теперь сумку. — Награда-то назначена только за меня. 

— Я не знаю, — отвечает тот. — Уже очень давно никто не сжигал наши поселения, все как раз и началось тогда, понимаешь. Может, они начали охотиться на нас? 

Артур качает головой. Вот только этого Чарльзу сейчас не хватало. Он рассказал ему однажды, когда они одним теплым вечером ужинали у костра (и Артур быстро унес ноги, потому что испугался себя самого), что никто не был рад тому, что его отец, черный беглый раб, _лягушонок_ , как называли кентавры всех людей и, пожалуй, не переставали до сих пор (иногда и Артуру перепадало), связался с кентавридой из его племени. Те, кто знал отца, отвернулись от него за скотоложство, а в племени посчитали, что водить связи с лягушонком, хоть белым, хоть черным, все одно, — все равно что подписать себе смертный приговор. Разбираться никто не станет. 

Так же, как никто не станет разбираться, почему банда ван дер Линде занимается тем, чем занимается, и что далеко не у всех из них вообще когда-либо был выбор. 

— Ради чего? У вас ничего нет. 

Чарльз ничего не отвечает.

Пуля оцарапала ему плечо — рана, должно быть, неглубокая, но кровь постепенно пропитывает рукав бледно-голубой рубашки, и Артур слышит тяжелый запах металла. 

— Переживу, — хмыкает Чарльз, заметив на себе его взгляд. Он отрывает от полы рубашки полоску — треск рвущейся ткани эхом, словно холостыми выстрелами, отдается в сводах пещеры, — и перетягивает ею царапину, зажав один конец в зубах. 

Длинные черные волосы падают ему на лицо.

Пока Артур, потирая стынущие руки, сгребает в кучу какие-то ветки и подсохший мох, чтобы развести подобие костра в центре полукружья из холодных камней, Чарльз осторожно опускается на передние ноги, потом — на задние. Артур может смотреть на это действо бесконечно — до чего элегантное движение столь грузной фигуры, не всякие люди могут хотя бы приблизиться к подобному. Он вспоминает, как случайно снес какой-то дорогущий фарфоровый сервиз в лавке скупщика, куда они с Хозией наведались по одному делу. Тот назвал его слоном в посудной лавке, и это было почти что буквально, даже не метафорой. Артур заплатил тогда полную стоимость из своего кармана, потому что скупщик был какой-то важной для их тогдашнего дела шишкой, злить которого было нельзя — от него многое зависело. 

Подышав на мерзнущие ладони, Артур чиркает спичкой. Пара искр падает на обрамленный щепками пучок соломы, к нему же отправляется и огарок самой спички. Чарльз, полу-лежащий теперь у стены напротив, выглядит усталым — тяжело дышит, и пар легкими облачками поднимается от его рта и клубится во тьму пещеры. Однако непохоже на то, чтобы он мерз. 

Едва разгоревшееся пламя по-детски играется в кучке веточек, не отдавая ровным счетом никакого тепла — но Артур, садясь, наконец, на корточки, все равно машинально протягивает к нему руки. Сжимает-разжимает пальцы. Ловит на себе насмешливый взгляд. 

— Плесни самогона. 

Артур непонимающе поднимает на него глаза. После всей этой беготни думать совершенно не хочется — зато из-за холода хочется спать, а еще хочется, наконец, согреться. 

— В костер плесни. Можешь и внутрь, конечно. 

Точно. 

— Не уверен, что осталось хоть что-то. 

Артур лезет в сумку, и в единственном чудом не разбившемся небольшом пузырьке хватает буквально на пару маленьких глотков — один идет в помощь костру, а другой они разделяют с Чарльзом. 

Самая малость, но жидкость обжигает горло и теплом сворачивается в желудке.

— Ну и дрянь, — морщится Артур. 

— Этого костра надолго не хватит, — говорит ему Чарльз. 

— Знаю. В пещере больше нечего жечь, — отвечает Артур, пожав плечами. — Там одни кости. А деревья снаружи сильно промерзли. 

Чарльз кивает, глядя в костер. 

— Придется спать вместе, — бесцветным тоном говорит он, как будто какую-то совершенно обыденную вещь. Вроде «придется поймать зайца на ужин». Только вот смысл совсем иной. 

Помолчав с мгновение и постаравшись звучать ровно так же бесцветно, он, кивнув, отвечает:

— Да. 

На сотую долю секунды ему кажется, что голос предательски дрогнул — но, может, это просто эхо криво отражает все им сказанное. 

Он встает, обходит костер и садится на землю, опираясь спиной о теплый бок Чарльза. Нет, не просто теплый — горячий: ровно такой же, каким он был, когда они неслись по лесной тропе со скоростью молнии, и сердце готово было выскочить, до того резво колотилось в груди, и голова кружилась от ледяного воздуха. Ровно такой же, как когда они ужинали под открытым небом Вест Элизабет, и Артур, уткнувшись лбом ему в бок, смеялся какой-то его шутке, глядя, как блестят от жирного кроличьего мяса пальцы. Он поеживается, когда такое желанное тепло начинает бежать по телу, и расправляет плечи, разминая шею. Как же все, оказывается, затекло. Он чувствует спиной, как бьется его сердце — размером с три человеческих. Постойте-ка, их что, два?... 

— Артур, иди сюда, — вырывает его из этой странной мысли голос Чарльза. Рука опускается ему на плечо, и он поворачивает голову. — Сидя спать собираешься? — Он осторожно обхватывает рукой его чуть пониже плеча и привлекает к себе. 

Совсем не в положение лежа. 

— Ты, похоже, спать не собираешься вовсе, — отвечает Артур. 

— Ну почему же, — Чарльз притягивает его к своему горячему торсу, и Артур не может, да и не собирается теперь ему противиться. Хватит. — Просто не сразу. 

— Ясно. — Артур стоит теперь прямо перед ним, и в таком положении они почти что одного роста. Почти.

Тепло обволакивает его так, как не согрел бы никакой костер — тугим узлом падает вниз живота, оттягивая яйца. Сон как рукой снимает, и Артур издает недовольный звук. Рука Чарльза медленно опускается по его спине, потом поднимается вверх. Артур хватает ртом воздух. — Да, так намного теплее.

— Прости, не моя вина, что вы, лягушата, не приспособлены к дикой природе, — посмеивается Чарльз, наклоняясь к нему, а потом утыкается носом ему в шею, сгребая в объятья так крепко, что Артуру кажется, еще немного — и он не сможет дышать. Пока — может; и это замечательное чувство. Он тонет в густом возбуждении, которое, усиливаясь, волнами проходит по телу. Губы Чарльза влажно касаются его кожи, а он только и может, что неловко елозить руками по его спине и плечам как попало, сжимая в пальцах ткань рубашки. 

— Смейся-смейся, — острит в ответ Артур. — Деваться-то тебе отсюда некуда. — Член упирается Чарльзу куда-то в живот, и ему до боли возмутительно хочется, хочется Чарльза прямо здесь, сейчас. Неважно, как. Как угодно. 

Если на чистоту, он так и не успел еще задуматься, как. В голове, конечно, иногда проплывали ранее некоторые _фантазии_ , но в них не было ничего конкретнее обжиманий, рук, ртов, горячей спермы, пачкающей кожу или шкуру. У него попросту не было времени — да и фантазии, честно говоря, тоже. 

Руки сами собой стаскивают с Чарльза осточертевшую рубашку, обнажая мощные плечи, и тот шипит, когда ткань проезжается по свежезамотанной царапине. 

— Извини, — бормочет Артур, скидывая с себя пиджак, а затем и свою рубашку тоже.

Вместо ответа чужие пальцы сжимают его через ткань. Он уже такой твердый, что больно — бедра сами подаются вперед, в тесное, и он, с трудом отнимая руки от Чарльза, принимается расстегивать ремень, потом — джинсы. Чарльз тут же обхватывает его, и Артур забывает обо всем, притягивая его в поцелуй. Чего-то остро не хватает — например, чужого члена рядом, в той же самой руке, члена, который бы сладко терся о его. 

Артур спускается ладонью по его груди, животу, туда, где гладкая кожа плавно переходит в более грубую шкуру, покрытую плотной короткой щеткой мягких волосков, но никакого чуда не происходит. 

Артур едва не издает разочарованный стон.

Но рука Чарльза уверенно движется на его члене, быстрее, вверх-вниз, сильнее сжимая пальцы под потемневшей головкой, и Артуру все сложнее думать о чужом удовольствии вместо своего. Из раза в раз Чарльз выдаивает из него по капле густой липкой смазки, и он знает, что долго так не продержится. Он вылизывает его рот, запустив пальцы в густые волосы, и от переизбытка всего прежде невысказанного сжимает их в кулаке, чувствуя, как напрягается тело Чарльза в ответ. 

— Постой, — отрывается он от поцелуя, тяжело дыша. Влажное дыхание опаляет губы, и Артуру доставляет неимоверных сил не прильнуть к ним снова, не запустить язык и не продолжить яростно исследовать его рот, не позволить Чарльзу трахать языком себя, издавая непристойные звуки и стоны. 

— Что не так? — Чарльз облизывает мокрые губы и едва заметно наклоняет голову на бок, с любопытством глядя на него. — Тебе не нравится? — Рука на члене замирает, а потом принимается медленно ласкать его, недостаточно для того, чтобы кончить, но достаточно, чтобы поддерживать в состоянии, близком к накатывающему оргазму. В его взгляде — подобие насмешки; Артур знает, что ему нужно больше. 

— Напротив, — скользнув ладонями по безволосой груди Чарльза — ему всегда будет мало трогать его, сколько бы он ни старался, всегда будет голоден, — не хочу так. Хочу тебя в себе.

Пальцы, до этого жадно сжимавшие его зад, вдруг становятся совсем легкими, даже нежными. Он ведет ладонями по бокам, слегка шлепает ягодицу, — Артур вздрагивает от неожиданности и притягивает его к себе в новом, грязном поцелуе, куснув в отместку за пухлую нижнюю губу, — а потом снова сжимает зад до боли, раскрывает его, растягивает кожу, разводит мягкие складки в стороны. Это так непристойно и горячо, что Артуру хочется, взвыв, придушить его от злости и стыда, но возбуждение перекрывает все. Пальцы проскальзывают между ягодиц, мажут по полоске нежной кожи, вверх, почти до самого копчика, вниз, царапнув ногтем по ложбинке входа, и к самым яйцам. Потом возвращаются к отверстию, кружат по тесному кольцу, слегка надавливая. Артур прижимается губами к его шее, влажно посасывая кожу и оставляя после себя столько слюны, сколько появляется во рту от одной мысли о Чарльзе, пытается втянуть ее в рот, так, как сосал бы член, — эта мысль не отпускала с самого того момента, как он прикоснулся к нему сегодня, и все сильнее разжигает возбуждение сейчас, — и скребет по ней зубами, теряясь в ощущениях. 

— Так? 

— Да, — рычит он в упругую, мягкую кожу, пахнущую похотью, пОтом и чем-то чудовищно животным — тем, что крепко-накрепко повязано с самим понятием свободы. Ветра, бесконечной прерии, жизни. Тем, что сам он, будучи человеком, _лягушонком_ , давно растерял. Или вовсе не имел никогда. — Еще. 

Когда палец сильнее надавливает на вход, Артур непроизвольно сжимается — но Чарльз снова запускает язык ему в рот, и, воспользовавшись секундным замешательством, через некоторое сопротивление вводит палец внутрь. Вихрь облегчения и боли смешивается в один тугой узел, и Артур стонет ему в скулу, чувствуя под языком шершавый намек на пробивающуюся щетину. Сперва всегда неприятно; но нужно привыкнуть, а текущий член хорошо отвлекает внимание от странных ощущений в заднице, которые скоро перестанут быть такими уж ужасными. Боже, как давно его никто не трахал; как давно никто не драл его по-настоящему, до звезд в глазах, до полного забытья, до этого всеобъемлющего чувства удовольствия, которое вбивается в кишки каменным толстым членом в горящий зад. Так, чтобы потом еще несколько дней, запрыгивая в седло, морщиться от боли, вспоминая подробности, и немного возбуждаться от одной только мысли. 

— Трахни меня, Чарльз, — ему мало, мало, нужно больше. — Еще. 

— Как скажешь, — улыбается в поцелуй тот, размазывая слюну по губам, подбородку, щекам — и второй палец настойчиво протискивается в задний проход, уверенно растягивая сфинктер. 

На втором становится действительно больно, уже по-настоящему, и это отрезвляет. Артур моргает и, шипя, дергает бедрами. 

— Нужно что-то... Б-боже, — вдруг вспоминает он, — в сумке... есть баночка. 

— М-м? — непонимающе переспрашивает Чарльз. 

— Помада для волос. Должна остаться. Если не выпала. Она подойдет. 

— Неплохо. — Чарльз выпускает его из объятий, и Артур, придерживая рукой спадающие джинсы — какой, должно быть, глупейший у него сейчас вид, — припав на колено, нашаривает сумку, сует в нее руку и наугад пытается найти нужное. Руки удивительно запомнили многое, что приходится трогать в быту — Артур даже несколько удивляется, когда с первого раза находит нужное, хотя пользовался ею не так уж и часто — по прямому назначению всего раз, а по другому... Хм. Он приподнимается, оборачивается, чтобы вернуться к Чарльзу — и взгляд падает на его член. Длинный, вышедший из кармана лишь наполовину, но уже размером с полторы его ладони и толщиной с руку, буро-розоватого цвета, со слегка расширяющейся шляпкой головки. Артур прикусывает губу от мысли, как хочет его — но придумать, как, не в состоянии. 

Он протягивает Чарльзу баночку, снимает наконец так раздражающие теперь джинсы и прижимается к нему спиной, вжимаясь задом в крепкие мышцы. Теперь очередь Чарльза крепко обхватывать его сзади, удерживая на месте, утыкаться лицом в шею, вдыхать запах — будто это не он, а уже его оседлали, и погонят теперь по бесконечным заливным или лавандовым лугам. Артур прикрывает глаза. Чарльз чуть отталкивает его, и он нагибается, опираясь локтями о холодную стену, и та словно ошпаривает разгоряченную кожу. Артур ждет, когда услышит звук открывающейся баночки, когда липкие пальцы мазнут по входу... Но вместо этого руки снова с силой разводят ягодицы в стороны, так, что Артур чувствует себя абсолютно, совершенно, _охрененно_ голым — и к заду прижимается горячий рот. Скользкий ловкий язык принимается сновать туда-сюда, вверх-вниз, так быстро, так щекотно и сладко, так яростно, иногда с силой проникая внутрь и разласкивая нежную кожицу, что Артур едва не вскрикивает от покалывающих ощущений, разбегающихся по спине мурашками. Он подается задом навстречу, на эти ощущения, таким острым контрастом смывающие весь предыдущий дискомфорт. Язык играет с дыркой, и Артур то сжимается, то расслабляется, желая обхватить или впустить его глубже. Он вот-вот кончит только от одного этого; он даже не знал, что может быть настолько чувствителен. 

— Чарльз, — выдыхает он себе в руки, — пожалуйста. 

Пол жизни он пробыл карманным вышибалой Датча — от одного его имени все знающие банду люди скукоживались от страха, а должники успели хорошенько понюхать его кулаки. Его боялись — он здоровый, сильный, у него меткий глаз и острый язык, и он не поскупится на применение силы, если понадобится.

Здесь, с Чарльзом, вся его сила, все его навыки и размеры, — все теряет смысл. Он — простой лягушонок, голый, холодный и дрожащий от любви и похоти к Чарльзу, который втрое его больше и который может переломить ему шею даже не моргнув глазом, но вместо этого вылизывает его так, что Артур едва не плачет. 

Чарльз издает какой-то низкий недовольный звук, и язык выскальзывает.

Наконец звякает о камни металлическая крышка. Прохладная помада ложится густым комочком, и пальцы проталкивают ее внутрь, растягивая мышцы, но больше — разласкивая их, уверенно проникая глубже. С помадой все совершенно иначе — и Артур наконец может выдохнуть и отдаться ощущениям. 

— Как вы это делаете? — неожиданно спрашивает он, думая о члене Чарльза — огромном, таком нечеловеческом и таком красивом. О, как бы он хотел его в себя... 

— Что именно? — говорит Чарльз, проворачивая три пальца внутрь, и вдруг упирается наконец в тот самый узел внутри. Артур вздрагивает и резко подается назад, пытаясь насадиться этой точкой на пальцы посильнее. 

— Как вы... трогаете себя? 

— Хочешь посмотреть? 

— М-м-м, — не отвечает, а скорее стонет Артур. — Очень. 

— Тогда повернись. 

Поворачиваться совсем не хочется; хочется, чтобы Чарльз трахал его хоть как-то. Но тот вытаскивает пальцы со скользким, таким приятным звуком и оставляет его совсем пустым, а потом за плечо притягивает к себе лицом. Его руки скользят по измазанной в помаде заднице Артура, пальцы играючи растягивают вход, не проникая глубже, а лишь цепляя самые края. Это невыносимо. 

А потом Чарльз подхватывает одной рукой его за бедро и заводит ногу себе за талию. 

— Обхвати меня ногами, — говорит он. 

Артур запрыгивает на него, как будто седлая, но спереди, и Чарльз поддерживает его за зад.

А потом встает — плавным движением распрямляет длинные ноги, и цокот копыт о камни приятным звоном отдается в ушах. Чарльзу наверняка ничего не стоит вот так держать его, здоровенного волосатого мужика, весящего не меньше двухсот фунтов, почти что одной рукой, пока другая запихивает в него три пальца до упора. Артур пристраивается на них, пытаясь немного подвигаться, но Чарльз и без этого продолжает ритмично массировать его в нужном месте, и узел внутри каждую секунду становится все чувствительнее, как будто набухает, требует чего-то. Артур стонет. Член упирается в жестковатую шкуру внизу живота, и головка трется о нее, доставляя почти болезненные ощущения. Он обхватывает Чарльза за талию, потом поворачивает голову чуть в сторону:

— Не слишком-то видно отсюда, — ворчит он, ерзая на ловких пальцах и пытаясь насадиться поглубже, взять в себя все, натереть точку так, чтобы из глаз потекли слезы, но разрядка все не приходила.

Чарльз подается вперед — и его член со смачным шлепком ударяется о живот. То, как Чарльз стонет спустя полсекунды, невозможно ни с чем спутать — и у Артура от этого бегут по телу мурашки.

— ...зато слышно, — шепчет он. 

— Черт, — тихо произносит Чарльз, и подается снова. 

От этого тугого, влажного звука Артура прошивает насквозь. 

— Сколько тебе нужно? Сколько раз, — едва выдавливает он. 

— Если не перестанешь так стонать и скакать на моих пальцах, то немного, — отвечает Чарльз, ускоряя движения руки. 

Артур сжимает свой член у основания, пытаясь хоть как-то притормозить, дождаться Чарльза, но получается не очень. Вместо того, чтобы осадить себя, он дрочит, потираясь яйцами и головкой о чужую кожу и слушая один влажный шлепок за другим. Он закрывает глаза и представляет, как этот член с таким же звуком входит в него самого — а потом слышит у своего уха низкий стон, а откуда-то снизу — звук льющейся на камни жидкости. Тугими толчками она льется и льется; чужие пальцы внутри сгибаются под каким-то немыслимым углом, вдавливаясь в нужную точку до предела, и Артур не слышит больше ничего — он кончает ему на живот, еще долго выдаивая из себя все, что было, до последней капли. 

Он пытается подышать, хоть немного; голова кружится, и вдруг так жарко, жарко от горячего потного тела Чарльза — но он все равно прижимается к нему ближе, сжимает ногами его за талию крепче, запуская пальцы во влажные от пота волосы, вдыхая соленый запах кожи и пряный — сходящего возбуждения. Слизывает с его шеи каплю пота, и Чарльз опускается на колени передних ног, потом — задних, и, не выпуская Артура из объятий, гладит его по спине и втягивает в длинный, неторопливый поцелуй, полный горячих языков и липкой густой слюны. Сперма неприятно подсыхает на члене и размазывается по животу Чарльза, но ему, кажется, это безразлично. 

Чарльз не сразу вытаскивает пальцы. Он как-то осторожно едва заметно шевелит ими внутри какое-то время, оглаживая ставший гиперчувствительным узелок внутри. 

— Нам нужно поспать, — говорит он наконец голосом с ноткой усталой хрипотцы, а потом добавляет с легким смешком: — слезь с меня, Артур. 

— Сначала перестань трогать меня, а то у меня снова встанет, — Артур касается его соска, слегка ущипнув. 

— Перестать трогать тебя? Вот еще чего, — отвечает Чарльз, но все же вытаскивает пальцы. 

Становится неприятно пусто и хочется вернуть в себя что-то еще, потолще; но усталость берет свое, и глаза постепенно закрываются, клоня в сон. Так что Артур слезает с него и, стараясь не показывать, как ему теперь _неудобно_ , нашаривает штаны и прочую одежду. Костер еще теплится, но почти не согревает пещеру, и Артур поеживается от прохлады, постепенно забирающейся под кожу. Он одевается, натягивает сапоги, чувствуя на себе тяжелый взгляд Чарльза, отирает капли спермы с живота, а потом замечает белесую лужу, расплывающуюся пятном по камням. Это семя Чарльза, понимает он, и его так много, сколько он не накончает за год жизни; от этой мысли становится так сладко, что Артур едва успевает натянуть пиджак, прежде чем нырнуть в жаркие объятья. Задница так приятно горит, что, в других обстоятельствах он пошел бы на второй, а то и на третий круг. Внутри еще осталось достаточно помады, чтобы трахнуть себя самостоятельно, но делать такое при живом Чарльзе кажется неправильным. По крайней мере, не в этот раз. С мыслью о том, что этот раз может быть не последним, он потирает себя через штаны и, удобно устроившись между рук и передних ног лежащего на боку Чарльза, проваливается в крепкий сон без сновидений.

*

Когда он просыпается, вход в пещеру уже озарен рассветом — Чарльз по-прежнему обнимает его, и хоть костер уже давно погас, превратившись в жалкую кучку золы посреди изморози, Артуру очень тепло. Он просовывает руку между ног, поправляя неудобный утренний стояк, и вспоминает о событиях ночи. Черт, ну не дрочить же прямо сейчас. Грудь Чарльза вздымается в такт мерному дыханию, и будить его совсем не хочется. А вот трахнуть снова — еще как. Он недолго мнет себя через джинсы, а потом, стараясь не будить, пытается выбраться из крепко обхватывающих его за грудную клетку рук. Ровно в тот момент, когда он уже наполовину сполз вниз, Чарльз просыпается.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросонья спрашивает он. 

— Хочу тебе отсосать. 

— Хм-м... 

— Это значит «да»? 

— Я не против. 

А уж как сам Артур не против, кто бы знал. Ничего удивительного, что член Чарльза с утра пораньше работает так же, как и человеческий — розоватая головка уже показалась из кармана, но стоит взять его в руку, как он высунется подальше, потом еще, еще... Артур еще не видел его на всю длину. Он присаживается на слегка теплую от тела Чарльза землю, а потом обхватывает головку ладонью и потирает вдоль, приятно удивившись, какая нежная на ней кожа. Член вылезает еще чуть-чуть и наливается, так что теперь не полулежит на земле, а стоит под углом, красиво покачиваясь, стоит коснуться его. Артур берет его двумя руками, потому что одна рука не может обхватить его полностью на всю толщину, а потом прижимается губами к центру головки, посреди которой уходит внутрь небольшое отверстие. Он принимается разлизывать шляпку, как будто вылизывает блюдце с десертом дочиста. 

— Да-а, — слышит он тихий стон, и поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Чарльза. Тот полулежит, оперевшись на локоть, и темный взгляд пронизывает Артура насквозь. 

Он лижет ее, выписывая языком круговые движения, и из широко открытого рта невольно течет струйка слюны, переползая на ствол члена. Даже если открыть рот до боли в челюсти, вряд ли член войдет — но Артур все равно пытается. Получается только обхватить губами самые края головки и уткнуться языком в дырочку. Он надавливает на нее самым кончиком, встречая сопротивление тугой кожи, потом еще и еще, как будто трахая его языком. Чарльз вздергивается и издает короткий резкий звук, и член под рукой вырастает на полную, наконец, длину. Артур еле успевает отвести голову. 

— Сделай так еще, — говорит Чарльз. 

Усмехнувшись себе под нос, Артур, придерживая член Чарльза одной рукой, другой расстегивает джинсы, вытаскивает и начинает неторопливо надрачивать. С силой водя по члену Чарльза рукой, Артур снова пытается просунуть кончик языка внутрь, но ему едва ли это удается. Он просто слепо тычется в него, разлизывая, так же, как накануне Чарльз разлизывал ему задницу (вряд ли он имеет право сравнивать свои жалкие умения — и все же, иногда желание важнее навыков), и стоны Чарльза становятся более частыми, более... горячими. Он не останавливается ни на секунду — и через какое-то время понимает, что отверстие поддается уже легче. 

— Артур, — выдыхает Чарльз. — Я... просто... просунь туда палец, — его голос срывается на последнем слове. 

Артур вздрагивает. Яйца поджимаются. 

— Ты уверен? 

— ...да. Пожалуйста. 

Член в кулаке аж дергается от этой мысли. Артур облизывает головку еще немного, потом сплевывает на отверстие каплю слюны и касается его кончиком мизинца. Оно подрагивает от прикосновения, и Артур, немного надавив, вводит палец на одну фалангу. Мизинец крепко обхватывает тесным, горячим, и он проталкивает его чуть дальше, а потом начинает медленно вытаскивать и вводить обратно. Это охренительно странно и, если подумать, он никогда в жизни не делал ничего подобного и, естественно, не собирался — но думать не стоит даже и пытаться. Яйца аж сводит от того, как сильно хочется потрогать себя и кончить, но обе руки заняты. Палец скользит по отчаянно нежной кожице внутри, и когда заходит на всю длину, Артур останавливается и немного шевелит им, вырывая из Чарльза едва не скулеж. Он поворачивает голову — Чарльз кусает кулак, зажмурившись, одной рукой сжимает пальцами сосок, и его волосы так красиво разметались по влажным от пота плечам и груди, что впору писать картину. Артур старается запомнить этот вид, мысленно сфотографировать, чтобы оставить его в памяти на случай, когда нужно будет быстро (или очень долго, оттягивая момент) подрочить. Он двигает пальцем быстрее, как будто трахая Чарльза в это неожиданное отверстие, и замечает, как подрагивает весь ствол, как наливаются огромные темные гладкие яйца. Он вытаскивает мизинец, снова сплевывает в узкий алый канал и пробует ввести средний палец. Чарльз шипит — но не говорит ему ничего, только снова стонет, дернув задней ногой и пропахав копытом по земле. На этот раз Артуру уже проще — отверстие жадно принимает его в себя, приятно хлюпая, и Чарльз подрагивает всем телом и охаживает хвостом себя по бокам. 

— Да, да, да, — не переставая повторяет он, а потом срывается на что-то на своем языке, наверное, языке лакота, которого Артур, конечно, не знает. 

Венки на стволе проступают теперь резче, и Артур ускоряет ритм. В этот момент пустота внутри него самого ощущается особенно резко, и то место, которое Чарльз трахал пальцами накануне, как будто ноет, снова прося члена. Он все еще чувствует, что с ночи может быть немного растянут, и оставшаяся там помада все еще доставляет странные ощущения. 

-Артур, Артур, — вскрикивает Чарльз, а потом внезапно выплевывает, как будто в бреду: — войди туда. Членом. 

О боже. 

— Нет, я...

— Артур! Не смей сейчас показывать характер, — огрызается Чарльз. — Делай, что велено, — задыхается он, не переставая вести по земле копытом, и чуть не задевает его передним. 

Артур повинуется. Член требует, чтобы его куда-нибудь вставили, но не больно ли будет ни Чарльзу, ни ему самому? Он привстает и приставляет головку к отверстию, едва раскрытому для одного пальца, и надавливает. То поддается на удивление легко — а потом встречает его такими тугими объятиями, что, едва введя головку, он кончает внутрь. Чарльз издает какой-то звук, похожий на вой — член выскальзывает по сперме, а потом из отверстия прямо Артуру на живот, колени, землю выплескивается фонтан, тугими пульсирующими струями пачкая все вокруг. Один, другой, третий толчок. Последние капли вытекают из растраханного канала, и тот сокращается, безуспешно пытаясь закрыться. 

— Боже, — только и произносит Артур. 

Он сидит буквально по пояс весь в сперме, липкой, густой и пахнущей чем-то соленым, и пытается прийти в себя. Переводит взгляд на Чарльза. 

— Ты как, жив? 

Тот размыкает слипшиеся губы, облизывает их. Грудь вздымается, как будто он пробежал марафон, а потом еще один. Он сглатывает, выдыхает носом, как будто усмехнувшись, а потом слабо, но как-то даже лукаво улыбается ему и кивает. 

— Теперь тебе точно придется раздеться, — говорит он. 

Вот черт, думает Артур, и стягивает с себя рубашку. 

Джинсы испачканы, конечно, непоправимо — хотя, может быть, если потереть их снегом, то что-нибудь, да отмоется? Надо было иногда хотя бы смотреть, как девочки в лагере это делают. Но теперь-то ничего не попишешь, все равно придется снимать, оттирать, сушить. И все равно останется стойкий запах семени, который другие кентавры просто не смогут не почувствовать. Трахаться сутки напролет — это одно, но вывешивать заляпанные телесными жидкостями простыни на главной площади не самая лучшая идея. Он стаскивает с себя джинсы, мимоходом понимая, насколько дуреет от этого запаха, а потом треплет Чарльза по боку, и тот что-то неразборчиво ворчит. 

Артур толкает его в бок, и Чарльз перекатывается на спину. Потом залезает на него верхом, по привычке крепко обхватывая ногами. Если бы член Чарльза снова встал, то, наверное, уткнулся бы ему в спину; от этой мысли Артур прикусывает губу. Щеточка волосков на шкуре приятно колет зад, и он ерзает, притираясь яйцами и касаясь поникшей пока головкой. 

— Не наигрался еще? — спрашивает Чарльз. 

— Дай-ка подумать... — Он почесывает бороду, хмурит брови, изображая мыслительный процесс. — Нет, — наконец отвечает он более чем уверенным тоном. 

Чарльз смеется, беззвучно, одной грудью, потом приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на него, внимательно и как-то с интересом. Манит его рукой к себе, и Артур неловко переползает ближе, проскользнув между широко расставленных передних ног. Он седлает его теперь за талию, и Чарльз берет в руку его вялый член и лениво дрочит, бесцельно, просто потому, что Артур здесь, сейчас, с ним. Он опускается, прижимая губы к его, и Чарльз обхватывает его одной рукой, крепко вжимая в себя. Они целуются теперь так нежно, что в груди распускается что-то еще, совсем не похожее на тугой узел похоти между ног. Похожее на трепет, щекочущий что-то глубоко в душе. Артуру не хочется об этом думать — это неприятно, и не хочется привязываться к кому-то сильнее, чем простым сексом. Да он и сексом-то ни к кому особенно не привязывался, по правде говоря. Скрываться по гостиничным номерам и закоулкам, пытаясь успеть неловко подрочить друг другу, стукаясь зубами в поцелуе, а потом делать вид, что все это было ошибкой или экспериментами. И следить, чтобы никто и никогда ничего не заметил и не узнал и не пошли грязные слухи. Какие уж тут слухи; все по правде. 

Член снова твердеет в кулаке Чарльза, и поцелуй становится более... горячим. Артур недовольно ерзает, как будто прося, чтобы Чарльз снова трахнул его пальцами. У него славно получилось в прошлый раз — пальцы длинные, сильные, ловкие. 

Они настолько притерлись друг к другу за эти сутки, что ему даже не нужно ничего говорить — Чарльз сам находит его вход, проскальзывает внутрь двумя пальцами. Как хорошо, что он уже был растянут с ночи. 

— Там осталось еще помады? — спрашивает он в поцелуй, и Чарльз, отпустив его, принимается шарить где-то рядом. Баночка на удивление находится почти сразу. — Дай сюда. 

Он открывает ее; да, осталось. Яйца приятно тяжелят, и он загребает столько, сколько помещается на трех пальцах — а потом чуть откидывается назад, подтянув колени повыше, и старается впихнуть их в себя, не растеряв при этом половину столь важной сейчас смазки. Чарльз не сводит с него глаз. 

— Давай сам, — говорит он. 

— Хочешь... посмотреть? 

— Да. Как ты трахаешь себя. 

После всего, что они уже сделали вместе, Артур вдруг только сейчас понимает, что заливается краской. Никто и никогда еще не смотрел на него; да он и сам-то себя никогда не трахал, только душил член, если выдавалась редкая свободная минута. А с теми редкими партнерами... Если он и решался позволить им трахнуть себя, что случалось очень редко, то они все делали за него. 

В этом был особый смысл. Просто расслабиться и отдаться чужой воле. 

Сейчас Чарльз хочет посмотреть, что он сделает с собой, если у него будет полная свобода. 

Он полу-ложится на спину между передних ног Чарльза, обхватив одну локтем, чтобы удержаться на месте, облизывает губу, а потом не спеша вводит пальцы до упора, нащупывая тот самый узел, который так хочется снова растереть до искр из глаз. Хочется растянуть себя сильнее, и он начинает двигать пальцами туда-сюда, сначала медленно, привыкая к ощущениям, а потом чуть ускоряет ритм, уже немного постанывая. 

— Ты такой красивый, Артур, — бархатным голосом выдыхает Чарльз, не прикрывая губ. — Я и не мог бы раньше подумать, что скажу подобное про лягушонка. Ты прекрасен. 

В его взгляде — неприкрытое восхищение, смешанное с похотью, и Артур вдруг осознает, что никто и никогда не говорил ему этого. Никто из тех мимолетных случек не сказал ему и слова приятного; иногда и вовсе наоборот, приходилось терпеть свинское обращение, но это всегда казалось нормой. Мужчины не тетешкаются друг с другом, верно? Не распускают слюни, как бабы. Не то чтобы он имел что-то против женщин. Но никто из мужиков похожим на бабу быть не хотел ни в каком раскладе. 

Он пытается просунуть четвертый палец и морщится от боли. Когда рука входит по костяшки, становится уже неудобно сидеть в такой позе, и он замирает и просто дышит, дышит, стараясь привыкнуть к ощущению заполненности и растянутости. Он сокращается, расслабляется, и горячее нутро хлюпает само собой. Может быть, получится ввести руку по кисть, чтобы потом...

Мысль о толстом члене Чарльза, с которым, наверное, даже его рука не пойдет в сравнение, взрывается в голове каким-то диким разноцветным салютом возбуждения — и Артур, прижав большой палец вовнутрь ладони, с силой проталкивает руку дальше и пытается трахать себя так, чтобы задевать ту самую точку. Капля пота катится от виска по шее, и боже, как же ему нужно... 

Он откидывается назад, закрыв глаза — и о его щеку шлепается что-то тяжелое, горячее. 

Да. Именно это ему и нужно. Он задирает и разводит колени так высоко и широко, как только может, безуспешно трахая себя норовящей выскользнуть рукой, которая уже болит от неудобного выверта, а другой обхватывает головку ствола и прижимается к ее боку губами, повернув голову. Лизнув ее пару раз, он втягивает губами пахнущую мускусом плоть и принимается посасывать ее, слушая тихие стоны Чарльза. Главное, не трогать себя раньше времени, чтобы не спустить в ту же секунду. 

Член наливается до упора и хлопает его по лицу, и Артуру отчего-то становится смешно — и вся эта ситуация нелепая до крайности. Под тяжелым взглядом Чарльза он приподнимается и вытаскивает из себя руку на какое-то время, чтобы переместиться чуть подальше. 

— Артур? — слышит он удивленный вопрос. Он ждал этого. — Ты хочешь сделать то, о чем я думаю?

— Именно. 

— Не вздумай. Порвешь себя. 

— Не порву, — раздражается Артур. Хотя, конечно, никакой уверенности у него нет: просто отчаянное желание насадиться по самые гланды, без какого-либо разумного этому объяснения. 

— Порвешь, — грубо отвечает тот. — Думаешь, я не видел изувеченные трупы ваших военных? Не заставляй меня углубляться в исторические подробности, от них все падает, — недовольно добавляет он. 

— Ты не доверяешь мне? — Артур пристально смотрит на него, потираясь задом о зажатый между ног член. Раскрытая дырка сокращается, пачкая ствол смазкой. 

— Дело не в доверии, я... Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно. — Он хмурится и стонет, когда Артур круговыми движениями растирает смазку по шляпке головки. — Черт. 

Артур снова вводит в себя руку, растягивая пошире, и шипит, двигая кулаком. Нет, это никуда не годится; конечно, он готов трахать себя на потребу Чарльзу хоть круглые сутки, но... 

Он привстает, и налитый ствол хлопает его по раскрытой заднице. Он не удерживается от стона и повторяет это движение еще раз — прижимает его задом к животу Чарльза, приподнимает зад, и острое удовольствие прошивает насквозь раскрытый для большего вход. Артур потирается им о ребро головки, на пробу насаживаясь на этот острый край, и головка застревает где-то на середине. Черт. Он снова слезает с ребра и снова растягивается, привыкая. 

А потом наконец встает на четвереньки и прижимается задом к самой шляпке, примериваясь к этой толщине. 

— Артур, будь... осторожен. 

Помогая себе руками, он растягивает себя за ягодицы и с усилием надавливается на головку. Потом еще и еще — и когда та, наконец, входит, он уже дрожит от волнения, возбуждения и боли. Сжимаясь вокруг нее, он вырывает из Чарльза стон за стоном, а потом — и из себя, даже не ожидая этого. Нужно дышать. Он едва выдерживает такое сильное растяжение и не может поверить, что еще с минуту так сильно хотел этого; но что-то внутри вопит о том, что нужно не просто замереть так, раком, едва насадившись на самые края головки, а пытаться дальше, еще и еще. И он пытается. 

Гладкая кожа ствола скользит по смазке, растягивая внутренности под свою толщину, пока Артур через силу опускается задом назад. Ощущения немыслимые, и мир вокруг словно бы перестает существовать — нет ни заснеженных гор, ни холодной пещеры с погасшим давным-давно костром, ничего. Только он, наполненность и низкие стоны Чарльза, едва удерживающегося от того, чтобы не толкнуться или случайно не задеть его копытом. 

— Давай, Артур, у тебя получится. 

Боже. Он пытается немного подвигаться, что привыкнуть, и в какой-то момент то ли выступающая вена, то ли ребристое кожное кольцо задевает чувствительный узел внутри — и он вскрикивает. Перед глазами вспыхивают звезды, и он принимается двигаться туда-сюда на этом странном выступе, растрахивая себя через боль. Боль переходит в острое удовольствие, и он насаживается еще глубже; теперь он уже на Чарльзе по самые кишки, и... Он опускает руку к члену, чтобы размазать по головке текущую смазку и подрочить себе, когда ладонь касается низа живота. Он опускает взгляд — и видит, как шляпка члена проступает под кожей. 

— Господи, я... Это... охуенно, — выдавливает он и чуть подается назад, чтобы проследить ладонью это движение. — Блядь. Блядь, блядь, блядь. 

Чарльз внимательно следит за ним, и волнение на его лице смешивается с удивлением и возбуждением. 

— Ты в порядке? — срывающимся голосом спрашивает он. 

— Да... То есть не очень, но, блядь, да... Это пиздец, — вдруг напрочь забывает он родной язык, а в голове крутится один мат. Он пытается еще немного подвигаться; Чарльз так глубоко внутри, что и без того пустоватая головешка совершенно не может этого осознать. В самых кишках. Артур мерно покачивается взад-вперед, как будто в трансе, потом ускоряется, и теперь просто вздрагивает всем телом и закрыв глаза. Рука сама собой сжимает член, и он надрачивает себе так быстро, как только может. 

— Артур... 

Внутри вдруг так распирает, что ему кажется, что его вот-вот стошнит — живот там, где выпирала до этого головка, немного надувается. Чарльз кончает в него, понимает он. Он кричит, и, кажется, на какое-то мгновение даже теряет сознание. Нет, это оргазм, который накрывает его так, как не накрывал никогда прежде. 

Из задницы текут струйки спермы, и те жалкие капли, которые испачкали ему кулак, ничто по сравнению с тем, что теперь у него внутри. 

Он замирает, слушая эхо оргазма и то, как болезненно сокращаются кишки вокруг ставшего уже более мягким ствола. Его всего потряхивает, руки и бедра дрожат, как после нескольких дней тяжелой работы без передыха, но это приятная усталость. 

Ствол внутри уменьшается сам, а потом выскальзывает, и из задницы выливается еще хорошая доля бело-молочного семени, растекаясь по животу Чарльза. Артур касается раскрытого входа, в который рука прошла бы теперь свободно, и стонет от этой раскрытости и пустоты. Он сокращается, непроизвольно пытаясь закрыться, но это не получится еще какое-то время — поэтому он пробегается кончиками пальцев по растянутым краям, размазывая обильную сперму по нежной горящей коже и слипшимся вокруг волоскам, и наслаждается этим щекочущим и слегка странным ощущением. 

— Давай вылижу тебя, лягушонок, — говорит Чарльз — и это лучшее, что только может сейчас с ним случиться. 

Он с трудом привстает. Сил хватает только на то, чтобы поползти вперед. Добравшись наконец до торса, Артур впивается губами в губы Чарльза, пытаясь что-то ответить за то, что сейчас испытал, но не знает, что и как. Он мимоходом посасывает его нижнюю губу, а потом засасывает губами язык и сосет его, как мятный леденец или член. Чарльз осторожно гладит его по растянутому входу, и касания эти — словно нежное перышко проходится по разгоряченной плоти. Он перекатывается набок, увлекая Артура за собой, а потом опускает его на землю, нависая сверху. Чарльз разводит ему колени, а потом ложится немного набок, чтобы не нужно было нагибаться. И, наконец, опускает голову между ног и касается языком раскрытого входа. Проводит по краям, не жалея слюны, и Артур вздрагивает, до того это приятно теперь, еще приятнее, чем прежде — после такого сильного растяжения, после такой невообразимой толщины и длины вдруг чувствовать едва заметное касание кончика языка, щекочущего измученное отверстие. 

— Блядь, — снова не может найти он никаких слов, чтобы описать это нежное, сладкое, да и надо ли? 

— Такой раскрытый и красный для меня, — урчит Чарльз, скользя языком по кругу. Не его губах — следы собственной спермы, но это его, кажется, ничуть не волнует. Он облизывается и продолжает, покрывая поцелуями трепещущую плоть, и у Артура, конечно, немного встает. 

— О, черт, — говорит он, беря себя в кулак. 

Чарльз только посмеивается, а потом сплевывает внутрь, еще и еще, смешивая остатки семени со слюной, и язык теперь двигается и внутри, увереннее, сильнее, и Артур расслабляется, чувствуя, как плоть слегка выворачивается из входа. Совсем немного, но от этого страшно и горячо — ведь Чарльз сразу же принимается посасывать ее, покрывая влажными поцелуями. 

— Стой, — Чарльз убирает его руку с члена и опускается на него ртом до упора. Пальцы проникают внутрь, и Артур дергает бедрами — только не опять, он не выдержит кончить еще раз... Головка упирается Чарльзу в горло, и Артур толкается туда, снова и снова, и спускает позорно быстро, буквально через несколько движений. 

Чарльз отстраняется и без зазрения совести сглатывает, а потом вылизывает с его яиц и члена все, что могло там остаться. 

Артур плывет в пост-оргазменной неге, и срочно хочется покурить — возможно, в сумке еще валяется замусоленная пачка с парой-тройкой сигарет, нужно проверить, — а еще — пожрать. 

Чарльз притягивает его ближе, чтобы обнять, и Артур кладет ладонь ему на щеку, чувствуя пробивающуюся щетину под пальцами. 

— Ни чистой одежды, ни еды. А ведь я хотел сбежать от охотников за головами, а вместо этого гол как сокол, — он почесывает подбородок, и Чарльз смеется в ответ. 

— Ничего не поделаешь, придется тебе посидеть здесь какое-то время, а я схожу разведаю обстановку и, может, принесу тебе что-нибудь. 

— А потом надо делать ноги отсюда, — вздыхает Артур. 

— А ты сможешь сидеть верхом? — улыбается Чарльз.

Черт. А вот об этом он совершенно не подумал.


End file.
